


Ridgeway Phantom

by FractalBunny



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Body Horror, Folklore, Gen, Gore, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology - Freeform, Phanniemay 2016, The Ridgeway Ghost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6850825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FractalBunny/pseuds/FractalBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phannimay 2016, Day 11: Folklore</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ridgeway Phantom

**Author's Note:**

> I looked up some American mythology and what do you know...here we are. I might make this a full-blown multi-chapter thing later, so consider this a first try.

_"Also known as the Phantom of Ridgeway, this apparition has a reputation for being a shape-shifter that likes to chase its victims._

_The Ridgeway Ghost appeared as many different things to many different people over the course of many years – including pigs, dogs, balls of fire and a man with a whip._

_However, nearly every story takes place along one apparently very haunted stretch of road in the town of Dodgeville in Iowa County._

Danny closed the tab, he was convinced. He had been looking for an excuse to visit Wisconsin, and The Ridgeway Ghost was it. His family packed their bags. Jack and Maddie were excited to look around for the elusive spirit.

When they reached that dark road, it was very, very late. It was pitch-dark, they were twenty minutes away from their cheap hotel. Danny snuck away from his family and transformed into Phantom, wanting to face the ghost himself.

Fog rolled onto the street and the surrounding trees, covering the ground with white mist. The headlights of the Fenton RV couldn't cut through it, but instead the light reflected off the mist, making perfect cover for Danny.

He flew down the street, staying low to the ground. "Hello?" He asked tentatively.

"Hello." A man's voice came from behind. It was warm, but sickly sweet. "Have you come to visit us?"

"Us?" Danny asked.

"I am two, we are two. Us. One burned and one frozen." The ghost said. Danny tried to get a good look at it. He saw that it wasn't a man; it was a teenage boy. The boy held a whip in his right hand, gently twisting his wrist back and forth, back and forth.

"Stop killing people." Danny growled.

"That was sudden. When did we kill?" The gray ghost replied.

"Some people reported seeing you before contracting some sort of strange disease." Danny snarled, his sharp teeth glinting from the remote light of the RV. "How do you give it to them, that whip?"

"We've gotten so lonely."

"What do I call you. Ridgeway?"

"Yes, Ridgeway would be an alright name." The ghost cracked the whip against the ground. "We were just lonely, is all. Don't you know how it feels?" He suddenly hunched over, the whip dissipated. His head fell off, dropping onto the ground.

"Shit!" Danny hissed, flying back a little.

Ridgeway transformed into a horrible creature, some sort of cross between a horse and a dog. His face was long, with rows of serrated teeth, he grew to seven feet tall, his legs were long with soft, cloved hooves. "We were lonely." He hissed, flecks of ectoplasm flying from the corners of his mouth.

"Calm down." Danny said softly. "Talk to me. I can put you somewhere with other ghosts, where you won't be so lonely anymore."

"Don't lie to me!" Ridgeway jumped forwards, headbutting Danny back a few feet. "That's what they say before they try to kill us."

"I'm not lying to you! Look at me, I'm a ghost too!" Danny's eyes were glowing like spotlights, turning the fog green. "Look at me."

Ridgeway didn't listen, jumping forward suddenly. He opened his maw, reaching out his front hooves. Danny tried to maneuver out of the way, but the creature slammed him into the ground. He writhed against it, suddenly unable to become intangible and escape its hold. Ridgeway bit down into his chest, tearing him open.

"Stop, I mean it!" Danny cried. He heard Jack and Maddie shouting back and forth, he heard mechanical noises from the arsenal they had brought. "Ahh!" He watched as Ridgeway tore out his organs, he watched red blood mix with green ectoplasm. "You won't be able to kill me, just fucking stop!"

"If we stop..." Ridgeway moved so his bloody nose was an inch from Danny's face. "We're dead."

"Fine, tear me apart. See what I care." Danny's eyes were welling up with tears. These tears didn't leave marks like the old ones, the ones from the portal, but they still burned. "See if I care."

"No, I think we should get the _real_ threat." Ridgeway hissed. He backed off Danny, leaving the boy to bleed in the dirt. "Those humans over there, we sense they have guns."

"You're psychotic!" Danny shouted, pushing himself up. He looked around at his discarded organs. "Completely fucking psychotic. You've been alone so long you're beyond saving." He turned back into his human form, wincing. His body reformed, with a giant red patch across his chest and stomach. "Look, you can't hurt me. I'll heal. You can't hurt them either."

"They're human. We are a ghost. We can kill them like you think we can, can't we?" Ridgeway turned back into a boy, his whip reforming.

"No, stop." Danny snapped. "They are under my protection. I don't want to hurt you, but I _really_ don't want you to hurt them."

"So lonely..." Ridgeway cracked the whip. "So lonely." Danny's palm began to glow, it burned his human skin but he didn't care. He shot a blast of ectoplasm at Ridgeway, who made no move to dodge. He lashed out with the whip, dissipating the blast.

"Shit." Danny muttered. "Mom! Dad! Help!"

"What are you doing?" Ridgeway growled.

"Calling in a favor." Danny transformed into a ghost again, and suddenly his body was an open cavity again. He growled, lunging forward at Ridgeway. The gray ghost lashed out again, but Danny smacked it aside, landing on his target. He sunk his sharp teeth in, tearing at Ridgeway's flesh.

"Maddie, it's that Inviso-Bill!" Jack shouted, coming out of the fog with guns blazing. "He's fighting the Ridgeway Phantom!"

"Oh, I'll get the camera! Jazz, where's my camera?" Danny heard the distant voice.

"Inviso-Bill?!" Jazz shrieked. She knew Danny's secret, she knew he could be in trouble. "Mom, this is no time for cameras!"

Danny tore into Ridgeway more. "Fuck you!" He shouted. "Fuck you! You were going to hurt them, you sick bitch!"

"Hey, break it up!" Jack shouted, shooting a blast at Danny. The boy was knocked off of Ridgeway, who was gushing ectoplasm from his wounds. Jack shot a few times at Ridgeway's head, glancing at Danny. "Hey Inviso-Bill, don't you have a thermos?"

Danny looked down at his bloodied tool belt laying on the ground. He weakly got off the ground, picking up the thermos with shaky hands. They trembled as he held it towards Ridgeway.

"Go on, then!" Jack shouted. Danny pressed the button, and Ridgeway was sucked into the container. Jack ran over, ignoring the organs strewn across the dirt road. "Where's our son?"

"I told him...to run...into the woods." Danny choked out. "I'll get him for you."

"Whose organs are these?" Maddie's cry was shrill, Jazz following right behind her. Danny's sister looked frightened, but he shot her a small smile. It didn't help. He handed Jack the thermos.

"Those would be mine." He said to Maddie, smiling sadly. "I'll get him. Hold on, now." Danny gently patted Jack's shoulder. He flew into the woods, about one hundred feet in, and transformed back into his human self. His only issue was the white patch, but he hoped his parents wouldn't notice in the darkness.

"Danny?" He heard his family calling to him. He stumbled out of the woods, smiling.

"Hey, guys. That creepy ghost with the whip took my shirt." He said, laughing painfully. "Come on, let's get back to the RV. I'm getting chilly."


End file.
